My Personal Hell
by DailyLight
Summary: Dean is new in town & school. He didn't know that his life is going to change that much. Especially, when the schools famous, mysterious bad boy Castiel lays his eyes on him. Now he has to deal with his new friends, enemies and love. Summary Changing because I'll make it more dramatic instead of funny.
1. Intro

**A/N: Some information to the story:**

**1) I'm french so I don't speak english that goof**

**2) I got the idea while watching ,Suburgatory'**

**3) This is my first try to write a fiction, so remember that please**

**4) The french mark system: 20-16 means ,A'**

**12-13 means ,C'**

**Just to make sure you understand that**

**5) Have fun reading :)**

**Intro**

Paris. La ville de l'amour. I've been living there since I was born 15 years ago. And I love it! It's a big, famous and beautiful city! You know what they say about New York? ,,You don't make it there, you don't make it anywhere". Well, that's what I think about Paris.

My life was just perfect there. I went to a good school with all my friends (I didn't have 200 friends like the guys in these teen movies, I only had about 15, but they were all great friends). I've never been one of the smart kids who sit in the first row, listen to the teacher and get a 16 or 17. I'm the kind of student who sits in the last row, doesn't really pay attention but still gets a 12 or 13. That's the way I liked it, I mean I don't have anything against smart kids, but it's not my thing.

Also, you shouldn't think it's such a ,,Teen-Movie-School". We didn't make 20 parties in a month, actually we never had one. We didn't drink alcohol or took drugs because…well we never felt like it. You might think my life is kind of boring, but I don't think that. Like I said, I loved it.

But, one evening, I made the biggest mistake of my life…I'm so stupid, I could have killed myself for being that dumb! My best friend Chris came over, and he asked me if I wanted to try one of his cigarettes. Well, I can't really explain what happened…but in the end, the house was on fire. My father was so angry, he packed our things, took my brother and me and we moved to a small town in North-America called Heaven's Gate. The internet said it's one of the most quiet towns, at least that's what dad told us. I had to leave all my friends, my perfect old life, and Paris that's where I am now. In a boring, small town! By the way…what an ironic name, don't you think? This town is called Heaven's Gate although it's my personal hell.

"That's it! Our new house! Dean, please be so nice and don't burn it down" My father, John, said as me and my little brother Sam got out of the taxi that brought us from the San Francisco International Airport to our new house in Heaven's Gate.

"I'll do my best" I said, looking at the new house. It was big, bigger than our house in Paris, but still, I didn't like it. It was yellow, with a red roof. "Mon Dieu" I thought while watching Sam running happily to the new house.

"I'll get the biggest room" He shouted to me. He could have it, I didn't really care, I wanted to get out of this town as fast as possible anyway.

I wanted to look around, but decided to go into the house instead. The next day was my first day on the new high school. I didn't want to go there looking tired, the new kids are always considered as freaks anyway. Lucky me. I looked for my room, and when I found it, I locked the door because I wanted to be left alone now. I heard my family talking in the kitchen, but I didn't exactly understand what they're talking about. I saw the bed in the corner of the room and jumped on it. It wasn't really comfortable, but well, I had to live with it. I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket, which means I received an SMS. From Chris, of course.

From: Chris

To: Dean

How's the new town?

From: Dean

To: Chris

My personal hell


	2. Arriving Somewhere But Not Here

**A/N:**

**1) Sorry for changing summary. But I kinda wanted to go in another direction (more drama etc)**

**2) I know I kinda changed Castiels and Deans role (Castiel as a bad boy :D) but I thought it would be more fun this way.**

**3) Have fun :)**

**1. Arriving Somewhere But Not Here**

**At 6.00am I woke up by the sound of my cellphone alarm. I didn't even notice I've fallen asleep because I had texted my friend Chris for hours. But now I had to get up and get ready for school. Although I didn't want to. First day in a new school…you are lonely because you don't know anyone, people look at you like you're an alien and the teachers aren't any better. And the worst is the language. Me and Sam have been learning English since we started school, but sometimes it's still hard to understand the people. I changed into my usual clothes and went into the bath. After that I walked downstairs to eat breakfast with my family.**

**"Hey." my little brother said quietly. Probably he was just nervous. He didn't go to the same school as me because he was only 13; today was his first day in a middle school.**

**"Hey. Where's Dad?" I asked him.**

**"He left early. Said he don't wanna be late on his first day at the new office. And he's sorry because he can't drive us to school today."**

**"So we'll walk to school. Get ready!"**

**"Um, Dean, school starts in 1 hour. And dad showed us the way yesterday, it takes 10 minutes!" Sam looked at my like I was a stupid little kid.**

**"10 minutes for ME. But 1 hour for YOUR. Don't forget, you walk as slow as a turtle" I grinned at him.**

**"Idiot." he said and gave me one of his ,,Evil-Looks" (It actually didn't look evil, instead it looked like his face was gonna explode.)**

**1 Hour Later**

**After I walked Sam to his school, I started walking towards mine. Although I still didn't like the town, I had to admit it was kind of…bright. Everywhere where big, white or yellow houses with very green gardens. You didn't see something in Paris. When I was in front of the school, I had to think. I could still walk back home and tell dad that I'm ill. But because I didn't think that it'd work, I went to the door and entered my new school.**

**The first thing I saw were, of course, the people. Teenage girls/boys standing in crowds, laughing and talking loudly. When I saw this, I missed my old friends and school. We were just like them. **

**"The new pupil? Dean Winchester?" someone asked behind me. I turned around and looked at a fat, brown-haired boy.**

**"Um yeah" I answered, still a bit stunned at the sudden question. **

**"I'm Crowley and I'm supposed to show you around. And not because I'm friendly, I do it because I get paid for it. So please don't consider me as your friend or something" he said with a serious face.**

**"Can't believe they paid such asshole like you to show me around" I said with a grin. I didn't like this guy, he had such a arrogant look on his face.**

**"I would be careful, Dean, you don't wanna mess with the wrong people" he said, the threat was obvious.**

**He looked as if he was about to freak out, so I didn't answer. I thought I'd win in a fight, but I didn't wanna start one one my first day.**

**"Creeping out the new kid? Go away bitch" I heard someone say.**

**It turned out to be another guy who walked towards Crowley and gave him a threatening face. Crowley seemed to know this guy because he immediately walked away (not without a last evil look at me).**

**"You're first day and you managed to piss Crowley off that much. My respect" he said and gave me a smile. This was the first time I really looked at him. He was tall (although a bit smaller than me), had bright blue eyes and messy,dark brown hair. At all, he was very handsome.**

**"Just told him the truth" I said.**

**"I'm Castiel Novak AND your new tour guide. You are?" **

**"Castiel? Never heard that name before. Can't I call you Cassy instead?" I asked with a grin.**

**He laughed. "Some people actually do that. But forget it. You can call me Cas."**

**"Dean Winchester" I said. **

**He started walking and told me to follow him. When we passed a crowd of people, he told them that he'll show me around. Not waiting for their answer he walked away.**

**"So, you're from France?" he asked.**

**"From Paris" I answered.**

**"Why did you move to this town?"**

**I sighed. "Don't ask. It's complicated"**

**"You'll tell me sometime" he mentioned.**

**"Well, depends on you" I said and gave him a look.**

**He stopped walking and looked like I told him something strange. "On me?"**

**"If you're an asshole or not" I said with a serious face before we both started laughing.**

**"Anyway, here's your class" He pointed at a classroom door.**

**"Where do you know I have maths now?" I asked. I'm sure I didn't tell him.**

**"Please, when someone new comes to our school, he's topic Nr.1. I'm sure everyone knows" he explained when he walked away.**

**I entered the class room. Mistake. When I opened the door, I saw that the lesson had already begun. Everyone looked at me and the teacher was obviously angry.**

**"First day and too late? Take a seat; first row; next to Chuck" he pointed a guy with glasses and black hair.**

**I did as I was told. The guy, Chuck, didn't even seem to notice me. I thought about talking to him, but somehow I found this guy kinda creepy. Since I entered the room, he just stared out of the window. "Great, I already pissed someone off, came too late and have to sit next to a creep" I thought.**

**"I'm Chuck" the voice came out of sudden. I almost screamed because I didn't expect that.**

**"Dean" I said shortly.**

**"So, Dean, I heard you're the new kid who made Crowley freak out" he grinned at me.**

**"Where did you know?" I asked.**

**"Rumors. Hey, listen, you seem nice, so I'll warn you: Crowley is worse than he looks. You don't want him as your enemy" he said with a quiet voice.**

**"Listen, I'm not the kind of guy who backs off, understood? Anyway, you know that guy named Castiel? He told Crowley to go away and he did immediately" I told him.**

**"Of course I know Castiel. He's one of the most popular students here. Listen, the only reason why Crowley does what he says is because Castiel is worse. I know, he may seem nice, friendly and honestly, but he can also be dangerous. He's already 17, you know? Castiel is bullying me since I started school. And not only me. So here's my hint: don't go on his bad side. He can make your life to Hell" he said with a deep voice.**

**I'm sure I made an awkward face. " He was really friendly and nice to me. I..can't believe that"**

**"Trust me. It's his tactic. You've seen the people he hangs around with? His brothers Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel and his friends Gordon and Roy. They're not much better, too. Well…officially, the teachers and director control the school…but actually this six do" he looked at the teacher and saw that he didn't notice our conversation.**

**The rest of the lesson I spend thinking about what I just heard. I couldn't believe that the only guy I've found friendly is really supposed to be that bad. But I didn't see why Chuck should lie at me. I sighed. Everything was new to me, in my old school it was a lot more easy. No bullying, dangerous students. I threw my head on my table and waited for the lesson to end.**


	3. One of THOSE Nights

**A/N:**

**1) The chapter is named after The Cab- One of THOSE Nights**

**2) Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire :)**

**3. One of THOSE Nights**

**When the math lesson ended, Chuck walked me to my next class (English) which he also had with me. I sat next to him and we talked about random things like why I came here etc. **

**Later that day he asked me if I wanna eat lunch with him and his group of friends. I agreed and we walked to the cafeteria. **

**"Ah! There! Come on, I'll introduce you to them! They'll like you, I promise" he shouted as he took my hand and lead me to a table.**

**"Guys, this is Dean. He's the new student from France. You know, the guy who messed with Crowley" he added with a big grin,"Dean, these are Anna, Balthasar, Betty and Bela"**

**I looked at his 4 friends. That girl, Anna, had bright red hair while Belas was brown. Both of them were really pretty, but not my type. **

**"Hey Dean. I heard that too; my respect" said Bela and gave me a friendly look.**

**"Thanks, but I still don't know why you all make such a big thing out of it…I just told such a freaky guy what I think. Not more" I said as Chuck and me sat down.**

**"Still, not many people did that. You know that thing about him?" Anna asked me.**

**I was confused. "No…Remember, I've only been here for 3 hours and I'm already messing things up."**

**The other guy, Balthasar laughed. "Don't worry, you fit in here just fine. I'm Balthasar Novak, your new best friend here." He took my hand and shook it.**

**"Umm…thanks I suppose? Wait, did you say Novak?" I remembered Cas' last name.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure you already heard about my freak cousins" he said.**

**"They're not freaks. Especially not Cas!" Betty shouted.**

**"You just say that because you've been running after him for years girl" Balthasar commented. **

**"Okay, topic change. Dean, why did you move from Paris to Heaven's Gate? I'd die to leave this town" Betty asked me.**

**"I'd too…Listen, it's a complicated story. My best friend Chris gave me one of his cigarettes…and well I don't wanna explain how it happened but in the end the house was on fire" I looked on the ground because I didn't like telling this story.**

**I heard everyone bursting out laughing. "You set a house on fire? Ok, Dean, now I REALLY like you" Balthasar said while laughing.**

**"Thanks again" While they were laughing I looked around the cafeteria. I flinched when I saw Crowley who stared at me with a threatening expression. God, he really started creeping me out. I decided to ignore him and continued looking around until I noticed the last table in the corner of the room. 6 people were sitting there. One (I just saw his back) was telling something and the others seemed to listen. A boy with blond hair pointed at the other side of the cafeteria. I tried to find what he pointed at but then I realized that he pointed at me. Damn. I was about to look at another direction and pretend I didn't do anything but then I saw him. Cas. He looked into my eyes while saying something to his friends.**

**"Dean?" Bela asked out of sudden.**

**"Yeah? Sorry, kinda spaced out" I answered.**

**"So, what do you say?" she asked. **

**"Say about what?" **

**"Dean, boy, she asked you if you wanna go to the cinema with us tomorrow evening. And if you weren't busy staring at your crush you would have understood it" Balthasar shouted the last part through the whole cafeteria. great. Now everyone, even Cas, was looking at us.**

**"He has a crush? On who?" Chuck asked before I could kill Balthasar.**

**"On nobody! Shut up!" I shouted at Balthasar.**

**"Really? Then why were you staring at Cassy?"**

**"I wasn't. Hey, why were you staring at me? Creep"**

**"I didn't stare at you idiot"**

**"Yes you did. Or where did you know I was staring at Cas?"**

**"So you where staring at him?"**

**"No! I wasn't"**

**"Guys shut up now! So Dean, wanna come with us?" Chuck asked me, obviously annoyed by our shouting.**

**"Sure, why not?" I said, still giving Balthasar an angry expression.**

**The Next Day**

**I was about to get ready to meet my friends. I've been hanging around with them in school a lot lately. Luckily I didn't meet Crowley or Cas since yesterday.**

**"Dean!? Have you seen my laptop?" I heard Sam shouting from downstairs.**

**"Um,no, sorry!" I looked at Sams laptop which was standing on my bed. I had used it earlier to go on Facebook. **

**"Shit. Anyway, your friend Chuck is here" he shouted back.**

**I ran downstairs. Chuck and Sammy were having a loud conversation about…computers or something I didn't understand much.**

**"League of Legends is much better than World of Warcraft" Sam said angrily.**

**"No! You are clueless, little kid, WoW is the best game ever!" Chuck shouted.**

**"Fuck off!" Sam shouted back.**

**"Okay, guys, stop. Chuck, we drive and Sammy, you should be careful, if you start crying because someone insulted your damn computer game your make up will go off" I grinned at my little brother. **

**Before Sam could respond, I shoved Chuck out of the door, told Sam to call me if anything happens (dad was still at work) and closed the door. **

**"Your little brother is funny" Chuck said.**

**"He thinks that too"**

**We got in his car (he was a bit older than me) and he drove us to the cinema where we'd meet the other ones. Betty couldn't come because she was ill, so we were just 5. Anna wanted to watch a romantic movie, while Balthasar and Bela wanted a action film. Chuck and me wanted to see that new horror movie. In the end Anna somehow managed to win. **

**"I just wasted 2 hours of my life" I said as I walked out of the cinema.**

**"Ahh come on, it wasn't that bad" Anna said.**

**"Okay, you won" I admitted.**

**"Anyway, I need to go now. Dad will kill me when he comes home and sees that I left Sammy alone" I said.**

**"Wait, I'll walk with you. My house is close to yours" we said bye and started walking.**

**After 10 meters he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked him.**

**"Castiel" he answered. **

**I looked around and really- there was he, coming towards us. He stopped in front of Balthasar and smiled at him.**

**"Hey Balthy" he said.**

**"Cas, what do you want?" Balthasar seemed very angry.**

**"I wanna talk to Dean. Alone" he said, pointing at me. **

**"About what" I asked. The two didn't even seem to pay attention to what I said.**

**"Are you crazy Cas? Just because the new people here don't know what a Freak you are doesn't mean you have to show them" Bathasar shouted.**

**"Hey, you're my cousin, but if you say that again I'll kill you" Cas shouted back.**

**"Okay, that's enough! Cas, I'll talk to you, and Balthasar, calm down" I finally got their attention.**

**"I wouldn't do that Dean- I'm not sure if you come back alive if you talk ALONE with such a psycho" Balthasar answered.**

**"Don't worry, I just wanna talk- nothing else. Dean, let's go" without waiting for Balthasars reply, we walked away. **

**"About what do you wanna talk?" I asked him as we sat down on a bench.**

**"Listen, I know what everyone told you about me. Gabriel sits two rows behind you and Chuck in maths. He told me everything you both said."**

**'Oh fuck' I thought. "And?"**

**"Yeah, it's kinda true, but not everything. Chuck is right, I'm bullying him for years, but because he named such a stupid character in his book after me. And you didn't read the book, it made me look like a total idiot! So it's his own fault" Cas explained.**

**"Okay, I see, but really, I don't even care what issues you two have" Okay, that was a lie, but he didn't have to know that. "You can do whatever you want, understood, but I don't wanna get in trouble. I've had enough lately. So if you're planning anything, leave me out of it." I said as quiet as I could.**

**"Wait, I'm not planning anything that involves you. I just want us to be friends, Dean" he told me.**

**"Well, I think we are. Though you're kind of a psycho" I replied.**

**He was stunned. "Me? A psycho? Why?"**

**"Well, I've known you since 2 days and you're already stalking me"**

**"I'm not stalking you idiot; I just overheard that you'll be at the cinema tonight. If I were a psycho, they'd find your corpse in a garbage can tomorrow" he said and smirked.**

**"Garbage can? At least you should be nice enough to bury me in the forest" I said, trying to sound serious.**

**"Nah, don't want my clothes to get dirty. Dead people don't spoil around, Dean. Anyway, you say I'm the one who's stalking you, but if that's true, why were you staring at me all day?" he asked.**

**I blushed. To cover it, I looked at the ground. Yeah, it was true, I kinda stared at him all day, but he didn't seem to notice it! "I didn't"**

**"I saw you, remember? At the cafeteria" he explained.**

**"I didn't stare at you" I know that wouldn't work, but maybe I could at least safe my pride.**

**"Dean, I caught you. Balthasar caught you. Didn't you notice that all students in the cafeteria looked at you?" **

**My eyes widened. "They did?" I buried my face in my hands.**

**Cas started laughing. His laugh was kinda…different. He had a deep voice, but still, it sound happily. It was just beautiful and I loved it. "Can't understand how you didn't notice it. The whole day everyone talked about you having a crush on me" his smile got even bigger.**

**"I don't…I mean…Cas I don't have a crush on you" I said. Well, not the truth. I had a crush on him but I didn't even like it! **

**"Dean, calm down, I already know it. Anyway, it's getting late. I'll walk you home" he said and got up. I followed him.**

**"You know you don't have to?" I said, I didn't wanna seem like a little helpless kid that could't even find his way back home.**

**"I bet you wouldn't find your way and it would end in finding your corpse in a garbage can"**

**"Thanks for your trust in me" I tried to make my voice sound as ironically as possible.**

**"Here we go" He pointed at my house which was next to us. "You should call Balthasar and tell him I didn't do anything to you" he said, already walking away.**

**"You'll tell me sometime why you and him have s problem with each other?" I shouted after him.**

**"Maybe" he answered and disappeared.**


	4. Guardian

A/N:

1) Chapter Title: Alanis Morisette - Guardian ( A Beautiful Song )

4. Guardian

3 weeks passed. Things were pretty easy lately, I often hung out with Balthy, Chuck and the others (Balthy really became my best friend here), I didn't get in any trouble (And Sam didn't, too) and about Cas…well I didn't really know what we are. I mean, we've gotten good friends, but I still had a crush on him. Although I tried not to make it obvious. So, on this thursday morning, I was standing at my locker and waited for my friends to arrive at school. Surprisingly, a pretty, blonde girl I didn't even know came towards me. She smiled at me, you know, the kind of smile girls have which means they want something.

"Hey, I'm Ruby Masters, schools head cheerleader. And, well, I wanted to ask you something" she said.

I was a bit perplex. I mean, getting asked out by the head cheerleader after three weeks. I started feeling kinda proud. "Just ask" I answered.

"So Dean, it's about a date…" Hah, I was right! "Would you mind asking Castiel Novak if he wants to go out with me?" Ouch…that's embarrassing now…and as if I'd do that! I know I wasn't together with Cas - but I still felt jealous when someone wanted to date him. And that happened often. Why did that asshole have to be that popular?

"Dean?" she snipped with her fingers in front of my face.

"Ruby, when do you understand that Cassie doesn't like you - not even in the slightest" Out of nowhere the voice appeared next to me. I almost jumped when I heard it. Ii belonged to a small, brown-haired boy who had a big grin on his face.

"Tell him I'll keep trying. And don't grin that way. Makes you look like a donkey" she said with an arrogant expression on her face before she walked away.

"Nice girl" I whispered to myself.

"Nah, she's not nice, she's sick. Has been running after our Cassie since our first year at school. But she's hot. I wish she had such an obsession with me. Cassie doesn't know how much luck he has" he told me, watching her leave.

I looked at the boy again. Somewhere I knew him…I bet he was one of Cas' friends. I mean, who else would call him Cassie?

"By the way, I'm Gabriel Novak, your BFF's big brother" he grinned.

"BFF? What the hell?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, BFF, you don't know how often he talks about you…He's acting like a 12 year old girl who has his first crush. Anyway, I bet this won't be the last time she'll try to convince you to talk to Cas. Don't do it, though. He hates her" Gabriel advised.

"I hope he'll never go out with Robin" I said.

"Robin? Oh my god did you actually call her Robin?" Gabriel pretended to be stunned.

"Yeah…and…?" I answered.

"Cas didn't give you the talk, did he? You would know her if he did." Gabriel looked shocked.

"What talk?"

" 'Important People of Heaven's Gate High?"

"Umm…no" I told him.

"Thank God you got me" Gabriel sighed and shoved me from my locker into the hallway.

"Umm…what are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving you the talk. Okay, Dean , listen: The girl you talked to was Ruby Masters. She's the head cheerleader. Every boy wants to date her, but well, she fell for my baby brother. Her sister is Meg Maters, she's a weird bitch, praying to the devil and such evil shit. Their best friend is Ruby Talbot, she's the girlfriend of my brother Micky Novak. If you ever need anything, like drugs, alcohol etc, talk to her sister Bela. She's got everything, I swear. Not that I tried it or something…So, then there's Lilith, she and my brother Luce have been together for 1 year. Though they just fight all the time, I wonder why they didn't ripped each other apart. You see the two guys standing over there? That are Uriel and Raphael, my two other brothers. And your friend, Anna, she's actually our sister. Big family, huh? But that's none of your business, so let's see…did I forget anyone? Oh, yeah, Balthasar. He's my cousin, he's quite okay, but Castiel and him hate each other. They've been in their diva fight for years " Gabriel explained.

"Why are they fighting?" I asked.

"About everything. But at the moment, the ladies are fighting about who will go to prom with their prince charming" he grinned (The guy was grinning all the time).

"Ah….okay…but I still don't get it" I said.

"They're fighting about you, idiot" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"So I'm the prince charming? Cool…but why are they fighting? Balthy is my best friend and Cas is well I don't really know but we are good friends too" I said thoughtful.

"Dean, you're quite cool, but not the smartest. Both of them laid their eyes on you. They have a crush on you! Get it?" Gabriel seemed annoyed.

"Cas likes me?" I shouted happily before I could stop myself. I blushed and looked to the ground.

"Sure he does. You've ever seen him talk that much to a person who doesn't belong to his family or his usual group of friends? No, just you. By the way, you know this is such a big brother talk. I've only told you about his crush because he's my little bro and I know him, he wouldn't have done that himself. Don't get me wrong, he's an awesome guy, though his ego is um…too big sometimes. He just isn't good at talking about his feelings. So, Dean, listen to me now: Even though he seems as a cold, egoistic and bad person sometimes, he has feelings. And if you hurt them in any way, I'll make you pay for that. And not only me, Mikey and Luce will, too. You might think Cas is dangerous, but believe me, we are even worse" he said threateningly. I swallowed. There was no doubt he meant every word he said.

"And what if…I wanted to date Balthy?" I asked, just because I wanted to know.

"Well, Balthasar is my cousin…but Cas is my baby brother. And I'm sure you dating Balthy would hurt his feeling - so I wouldn't do it if I were you. Dean, but who are you trying to fool? I know you've fallen for Cassie" he said, grinning again.

"I won't tell Cassie what you just said to me and you won't tell him that I like him, okay?" I suggested.

"Okay Deanie"

"Don't call me Deanie"

"Sure Deanie"

"I'm gonna kill you" I throated.

"I'd love to see you try. But no fight, I'm not allowed to hurt Cassies lap dogs" Gabriel laughed. "Oh, look who's coming" He looked behind me. I turned around…guess who was standing there! No, not Cas, Balthy.

"Hey, Gabe. Hey, Deanie" he said.

"Fuck you" I shouted angrily.

"He doesn't like his new nick name. Anyway, you two, I've gotta meet Luce. See ya later. And remember what I told you" Gabe said and walked away. Don't know why, but I kinda liked this guy, though I couldn't believe he was Cas brother. They were just that different - looks and character. I mean, Gabe was good looking too, but not in the same way. But it was obvious they were really close.

"Good. Dean, I' ve gotta talk to you anyway…Would you like to meet me today evening? I mean, not with Anna and the others…just us two, you know, a date"Balthy said shyly.

I swallowed. I couldn't believe this was happening! I liked Balthy…but I liked him as a friend. I didn't want to date him. Without thinking about it, I just turned around and ran away. He shouted after me, but I didn't care. I shoved many students out of my way (most of them got angry) until I reached an empty part of the school. After looking around I recognized it as the gym. Maybe I could have some time to think here, I just missed English anyway. But no, of course I wasn't lucky; I heard the noise of the door opening and closing. In sighed, without a doubt Balthy was here. I got angry, turned around, ready to tell him I wasn't interested- and looked right into Crowleys face.

"Hello Dean" he said.

"Crowley!? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Look, Dean, I wanted to talk to you" he said, looking at the ground. 'Please don't tell me you're in love with me, too' I thought annoyed. But one second later, he surprisingly moved and punched me. Hard. Right in my face.

I fell to the ground. That punch came that fast, I couldn't even react! And it hurt. I already know that would become a black eye. I was about to get up, when Crowley moved towards me and kicked me into my stomach. I fell to the ground again and tried to avoid his kicks.

"Asshole. That's what you get for destroying my reputation" he shouted.

He kept kicking me, and all my attempts to get up or avoid them were useless. When he hit my face, I could feel blood coursing out of my mouth. Crowley suddenly stopped. He must have noticed I'm almost unconscious. He stood in front of my, a smirk on his face, pointed at my face again and tried to punch me - but just before he could do that someone hold his hand. I couldn't see who it, I just noticed Crowley suddenly looked shocked. The person threw Crowley to the ground (not only to the ground, he threw him about 5 meters!).The person shouted something, it made Crowley got up and ran out of the gym as fast as he could. When he turned around, I recognized him as Castiel Novak. I sighed with relief.

"Dean, you okay?" he asked as he ran towards me. He sat down next to me with an worried expression.

"Nah, I just got beat up by Crowley. That's embarrassing" I told him. I tried to get up, but my head hurt too much.

"Yeah, but didn't I tell you? Crowley isn't as harmless as he seems. God, I'll kill him for doing this when I see him again" Cas looked really pissed off.

"No, you won't. I don't wanna seem like a vulnerable little kid that needs his protector" I spoiled.

"So you're trying to tell me you were just fine on you're own?" he grinned.

"No…he surprised me! It wasn't fair! But thanks Castiel" I looked at him and smiled softly.

"No problem Dean, it's my job to take care of little vulnerable kids" his grin got even bigger.

"Fuck you Cas! Anyway, how did you manage to throw him like that…about 5 meters Cas! That's impossible!" I was confused.

"Dean, I didn't. You were almost unconscious. Maybe you imagined it" his smile was away - now he had this cold expression.

"I know you're lying. And I think you have some kind of secret you don't wanna tell. I just wonder why" I said.

"Because it's none of your business" Cas got angry, stood up and intended to leave the gym.

"Cas, wait" I screamed. I tried to get up, but suddenly my head hurt. I whined. Castiel turned around and came towards me again.. He looked slightly worried again, though I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Don't get up, Dean. He got you really bad"

"I know. Look, I'm sorry, if you don't wanna tell me it's okay, just don't go" I asked him.

"What did Gabe and you talk about?" he asked as he sat down. Yeah, of course he had seen me and Gabe talk to each other. That guy saw everything.

I thought about our conversation. I needed to find something that made Cas happy and didn't break our deal. "He told me what will happen to me if I ever hurt your feelings"

After I said that, Castiel started laughing. " He really did that? Oh my god…Don't even listen to Gabe, if you hurt me, I'll hurt you myself. I don't need my big brothers" he said threateningly before he started laughing again.

"That's…reassuring" I said ironically.

"Dean, there's something I need to ask you…god I never really id this before, I've always been the one who was asked this…but listen, you wanna go out with me…like…a date?" I've never seen him looking that shy. Kinda sweet.

Without even thinking about it, I answered. "Yes, Cas, sure I want"


	5. I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

**A/N**

**1) Thanks for the reviews and for the followers :)**

**2) Yh, I kinda took Cas You-Know-After-Reading thing from Twilight...but just the basically idea, I changed it alot I think**

**3) Have fun**

**4) Chapter title from: Secrets by One Republic**

**5. I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away**

Cas and me were still sitting in the gym (well, he was sitting while I was laying on the floor; and NO it wasn't one of these romantic moments in which I rested my head on his chest or something). The next lesson had already begun, but we kinda had an argument. That idiot wanted to convince me to go to the infirmary!

"Dean, you can't even get up" Castiel said annoyed.

"I can" I shouted angrily.

"Then why are you laying on the floor?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"Because I want to! It's comfortable!" I said, even though I knew how stupid that sounded.

"You're impossible Dean! I should go away and let you rot here"

"Fine! Go!" I screamed again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, you can choose now: 1. You will try to get up on your own and go to the infirmary OR 2. I carry you to the infirmary" he said.

"I won't go by myself and I won't let you carry me" I spoiled.

He sighed. I couldn't even realize what happened but I found myself thrown over his shoulder within a second! Idiot.

"Cas! Let me down now! I'm gonna kill you! Asshole!" I kept screaming.

"Remember who saved you from Crowley" he just said and started walking. I kinda started to feel bad. He was right, without him Crowley would have beaten me close to death I think.

"You're right, I'm sorry, and I'll go to the nurse, just let me down. I've got fear of heights and you're quite tall" I argued.

He laughed again, while letting me down. We walked to the infirmary, but he suddenly stopped before we entered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I won't come with you, I've got some things to do. And anyway, if I came with you, the nurse would think I'm the one who did this" he said.

"Cas, where are you going? Classes have already started…You're not getting yourself in trouble, are you?" I asked shyly.

"Don't worry, Dean, I'm just fine on my own. I've gotta met my brothers and…well first I have to show someone what happens if he touches one of my friends" Translation: Cas was going to tell his brothers everything and he would kill Crowley. Great

"I'll pick you up at 8 o' clock today evening, okay" he didn't wait for my reply (I started thinking that this was kind of a hobby) and walked away.

"Thanks for wishing me luck Mr." I said to myself. I wasn't really angry at him, I was angry at me because that guy…he always showed up next to me all of sudden and disappeared just like that, but I still liked him that much. How pathetic I was. I sighed and entered the infirmary.

§§§ Later $$$

When I left the infirmary, the school was pretty empty. Most of the students must have ditched school (In these 3 weeks here I had learned that 99,9% of the students just showed up when they wanted too; all my friends included). So I thought I might get some time alone now. But, you should have noticed, I'm NEVER lucky.

"Dean?! Oh my god what the fuck happened? Did Castiel do this? I swear I'm gonna rip him apart, that wasn't part of our deal" Balthasar yelled when he ran towards me. I sighed. I didn't want to- WAIT! DEAL? Mhmm…If I asked him, he wouldn't answer me anyway. I had to be smart now.

"Yeah, well Castiel freaked out when he heard you asking me out…He followed me to the gym and was really pissed off. Then he did this" I told him. I felt really bad about lying, but look, everyone at this fucking school keeps lying to me so I can do that too! (I still needed to tell Cas today evening)

"Dean, I'm so sorry. Our deal was we both wouldn't hurt you or tell you the secret, we would let you choose by yourself who of us you wanna date" Balthy looked to the ground, feeling guilty.

"Oh…It's not your fault, it's okay, Look, he only stopped when I told him that I'll go on a date with him today evening. And he told me your secret" I said. Well, in reality he didn't, but I wanted to know right now!

"Dean, I need to talk to a few people. Take care, okay, I'll make him pay for that" Balthy ran away, not before he hugged me.

I couldn't help it, I kinda had a feeling that I just fucked everything up.

$$$ At The Evening, 19:50 §§§

"You've got a big room" Anna said while laying on my bed.

"Thanks. So, don't mind me asking, but why did you show up?" I asked, sitting on my couch.

"Cassie, Mickey and Luce are fighting about the car. They have dates too…though Cassie will win anyway. He always does. The youngest always get what they want. It's just kinda annoying to hear them shouting at each other, so I thought I'd come here" she told me.

"I'm nervous" I told her. It was true.

"Don't be. Cassie really likes you. He's going to be nice, I made sure of that" she smiled at me.

"Thanks Anna" I answered. Anna was by far the nicest girl I've ever met.

I looked around, searching for my cellphone. I checked my desk, but it wasn't there. My gaze then wandered to Anna- she starred at my desk too. When I looked at it again, my cellphone was laying there!

"How did you do that?" I asked shocked.

"Castiel is here. Ask him everything you want to know" and with these words, she disappeared- I mean, she REALLY did. For a second, she shined in a white light- and then she was just gone. Gone! I panicked and and hold my breath. That was by far the scariest thing I've ever seen! Anna was a monster! Probably everyone in this fucked up town!

"I'm Castiel Novak. I need to speak to Dean" I heard Cas' voice from downstairs. He was probably talking to Sam. Cas' Voice took me back to reality. I calmed down, ready to go downstairs. I was sure he would tell me everything- and as weird as it was, after Annas light show I was kinda scared, but with Cas I always felt safe and looked after. Good, how girly.

"Cas?" I screamed as I ran downstairs. He and Sam gave me concerned looks, but I just ignored them and shoved Cas out of the door- well I tried. That was the next weird thing I discovered! I couldn't even shove Cas for one centimeter! It was like running against a stone! He smiled at my pathetic attempt and got out of the door himself. Sam called me a freak and went to his room.

"So what the hell were you doing?" Castiel asked when we got into his car. A black BMW. I sighed with relief 'cause Cas seemed really amused.

"Why are you hard like a stone? Why can Anna disappear in a white light? Why can you throw people like that?" I asked.

"Wait" he just ordered, his nice expression was all gone. For the rest of the drive, he was silent, not even looking at me for one time. I felt like shit.

10 minutes later we arrived at a restaurant. An expensive restaurant, I noticed as Cas got out of the car, just to open my door before I could do it. I smiled shyly at him, but he didn't look at me. We entered.

The restaurant was quite full. I was concerned that Cas wouldn't get a table here. He went to the waitress, I followed him.

"Hey" he looked at the pretty, blonde waitress and smiled seductively.

When she laid her eyes on Cas, you could see she already was attracted to him. I felt jealously. Cas had never looked at me like that!

"Hey. Shall I take you to a table? We always have free tables for such handsome guys" she smiled as bright as she could.

"We need a quiet table" he just required.

"Whatever you want, sweetie" she took us to a table at a REALLY quiet place, there weren't any people here! Castiel ordered something to drink for both of us and gestured at the waitress that we wanted to be alone now. Haha, I'll always remember her jealous gaze at me!

"Anna, Balthy, Gabe or any of your friends told you anything?" Cas asked all of sudden.

"Anna shined in a white light and disappeared! And you, you are hard like a stone and you are strong- impossibly strong" I said, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"You know we aren't human?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"I thought it" I answered truly. "Cas, what are you?"

"Dean…we are angels. Half-Angels, actually" he said, obviously it was hard for him to tell me that.

"Half…Angels?" I asked.

"Look, don't think we are these good, genuine fighters of faith or something, we are rather evil creatures - well most of us. Just listen to me…500 years ago, many angels came to visit earth because they just won a fight against a powerful demon of the hell, Alistair. He seduced female women…and let them give birth to his Half-Demon babys. So the angels thought this might be a good idea to get more heavenly soldiers, and they did the same. That's how some in this city were born. But our kind didn't fight for heaven because we have feelings, real angels don't. And to answer the most obvious question: We are staying here, going to high school etc because this is our first time on earth. We were raised in heaven. But most of us left and live all around the world now. Earth is much cooler than heaven and humans are the most interesting beings I've ever seen."

"Interesting?" I asked.

"You don't understand that Dean. You don't know real angels..they're like statues. Yeah, they move and talk, but they always obey, never question anything. Humans do, that's what I like most" Castiel told me with bright eyes.

"So everyone in this town is a half angel?" I asked because I couldn't think of an answer to his declaration of love to the humans.

"Fuck, no! Yeah, there are more half angels than usual here but as I said, they live all around the world. Dean, supernatural beings live everywhere. Most of the inhabitants of this town are humans. But some are half angels, demons, witches etc" Castiel said.

"They exist too?" I sighed. That was just too weird.

"Sure. But we all keep our true forms a secret because the humans can't handle something. They would be scared and confused"

"So all these supernatural beings leave the humans alone?"

"God, you're so naive, it's kinda sweet. Dean, pay attention now: I adore humans, but 99% of the supernatural creatures do not. I mean, for them you're nothing me then a helpless little meat bag"

"Thanks" I said. "Do the humans in these town know your secret"

"No, almost no one knows. So you know: Tell it ANYONE and I'll make sure it was the last thing you ever said. I would recommend you to rather mess with any other being here than me or my family. We're special" he gave me the brightest smile. Nice.

I swallowed, trying to process everything he was telling me. "In which way?" I wanted to know.

"See, Half-Angels are actually more powerful than normal angels. Half-angels have all the powers angels have, but they also have human feelings, need sleep etc. That makes them special. But, my father, he wasn't just an angel, he was an archangel. The only one that ever came to earth. He fell in love with my mother and they made 5 children" he told me.

"You and your family are more powerful because your father is an archangel? Oh my god, Cas, this is..badass?.." I admitted. "I still don't know if this is the truth or you all are kid of psychos"

"You told me Anna did show you some of her powers"

"Maybe I imagined it"

He sighed. "Fine, I'll show you" he suddenly stared at me, really intensively. Within a second, I felt so much pain, it was like there was a fire burning inside of me, I've nerver felt something before. I almost screamed out, but suddenly it stopped again. Totally confused I looked at Cas, who had lowered his gaze.

"What? Cas…what did you do?" I asked.

"Every half-angel has powers. We all can run much faster than humans, we are much stronger and we can fly. You've asked me why I am that strong, remember? Everyone of us can do that. But, listen carefully, everyone also has a special ability. Something only he or she can do. Because our father was an Arch, we are kinda special. Everyone and my family has his special ability. Anna can move things and herself just with the power of her mind, Luce can set fire, Mickey can read other peoples mind, Gabe creates illusions and something and me, like you just felt, I can cause people pain when I want to, with nothing more than just looking at them" he explained.

"You could have just told me, no need for such drastic actions" I spoiled. "And what do you mean with special? You said everyone has one of these so called ,abilities'"

"Yeah, but me and my siblings can also copy others abilities. That's kinda useful" he told me.

I looked to the ground. "Cas, this is…kinda shocking. I mean, my family moved here because my father said this is a quiet place, with no trouble. And now I ended in a town full of monsters"

The waitress came and Cas ordered something to eat for us, I didn't understand what exactly he ordered. I was busy with my thoughts. I mean, I just heard that this whole town was full of weird creatures!

"I can understand what you're feeling now, but now you know, and you need to convince your father to go leave this town as fast as you can because something worse happens to you or your brother" he said, looking into my eyes.

"You think something could happen to Sam?" I asked frightened. He was my little brother, of course I was worried!

"Dean, Crowley, who's a demon by the way, beat you up today morning. You were lucky, he just beat you up, he could also have killed you damn! And he would have done that if I didn't show up"

"But Chuck and the others?"

"Chuck and your friends are humans. Except for Anna and Balthasar" he said.

"Why do you bully Chuck then?" I asked.

"He's an annoying human. And I can't be nice all day" he grinned.

"Should I be concerned now?" I wanted to know, looking straight into his eyes.

"Nah, not you Dean" he rolled his eyes.

I suddenly remembered my conversation with Gabe. He was the first one who told me that Cas liked me- but then Balthy came. I hated that Idiot back then because he destroyed my good mode with asking me out. I mean, he should have known me and Cas- Oh, fuck. There was something I totally forgot.

"Balthy will kill you Cas" I shouted before I could stop myself. Shit, I didn't even want to say that!

He gave me a confused look. "What? Why? It was a fair deal"

"Yeah, he mentioned a deal after I left the infirmary and then I had to play a trick on him to make him tell me everything. I…kinda…told him that you have beaten me up in the gym" I looked to the ground, ready for his outburst.

"YOU DID WHAT?! Dean, how can you be so fucking stupid? You know what, he will REALLY try to kill me! I should kill YOU right now!" he shouted. Luckily there were no people around us. He stared at me again, and I immediately looked away. I hoped he wouldn't use his ability now, that would end very painful.

"Father , how do I deserve this? I won't use my ability, stupid meat bag. But I should though. Would make me happy right now" he was really pissed off now.

"You know, on a first date it isn't smart to kill..." I tried.

"You should be happy if you survived our first date" he said, a lot calmer than before though.

The waitress came and brought our food. I couldn't even name what it was, it looked weird. Like the kind of food they get in ,I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out Of Here!'

"You'll like it, trust me" Castiel mentioned.

It really tasted good.

"I'm kinda surprised anyway, I thought you would freak out, Dean. Noone takes this that easy" he looked worried.

"Yeah, it's just…If I've fallen in love with someone, my mind is kinda messed up I guess" I said, before burying my head in my hands. Did I really just say that? Oh god…

"So you love me? Oh how sweet Deanie" Castiel laughed.

"Arrogant jerk" I spoiled again.

"Let's wait with the name calling until we are married" he said, very amused about my confession.

"You're impossible!"

"But you still love me"

"Stop that! Damn, this is my first date ever and I'm already messing it up" I threw my head at the table.

"Your first date ever?" he looked as if I just told him that I'm an alien. Oh wait, he had told me something similar a while ago.

"No…So I'm not good at this whole date and relationship thing" Oh god, is there any more embarrassing topic?

The waitress showed up again. She gave Castiel the bill and he paid, without even letting me give him money! She smiled at him one last time and walked away.

"Don't worry, I'll show you. First, the one who asked for a date pays" he got up, I followed and we left the restaurant. "And you know, next time we'll do something more exciting than talking in a restaurant" We got into his car.

"So you want a second date?" I asked a bit too happy. Damn.

"Sure, Deanie, I like you. A lot" he smiled at me.

Cas drove me back home. When we arrived there, he even brought me to the door. He said goodbye and intended to leave. Out of sudden I changed my mind.

"Cas? Do you think it was a good or bad date?" I asked.

"A very good one. Why?" he turned around and looked at me.

'Now or never Dean' I thought to myself, took one step towards Cas and kissed him. I knew he was surprised at first, but then he kissed me back. You can't imagine how happy I felt, this was my first kiss with the first person I really liked! After a few seconds, Cas pushed me away. I tried not to move, but guess who was stronger.

"Dean, there's no need for a kiss on a first date" Cas told me, still standing close to me.

"So you didn't like it?" I asked with a disappointed expression. Ouch, that was hard.

Instead of answering, he kissed me again. Again, it felt great. Way to soon we stopped because I needed to breath.

"Of course I did. just wanted to make sure you know what you do. See you tomorrow Deanie" Cas looked at me one last time, giving me a smile, and then walked away.

I couldn't help but smile when I entered my house, I just had a date with the greatest guy I've ever met.


	6. Family Fights

**Chapter 5**

**Family Fights**

After my date with Cas I immediately ran into my room. I knew it was too girlish but I had to talk to someone about my first date. So I logged in into my Facebook account. A moment later , I received a message.

_**Chris D: Dean! Hay! You haven't texted me for 3 days asshole! Fuck you! How are you?**_

_**Dean W: Yeah, love you too. I'm SUPER good, I JUST HAD A DATE! WITH THE MOST GORGEOUS BOY EVER!**_

_**Chris D: You're acting like a gay princess. Does he have Facebook? I wanna see who stole your heart princess :D **_

_**Dean W: I think he has. And fuck you. At least I'm not forever alone like you! :D**_

_**Chris D: True story. Now what's his name?**_

_**Dean W: Castiel Novak.**_

_**Chris D: Omg, sorry but he has a real unicorn name.**_

_**Dean W: Unicorn name?**_

_**Chris D: Yeah, like these little unicorns from My Little Pony. You know, that stupid game we had to play with your little brother.**_

_**Dean W: Just look at his profile, he's amazing. I'll text you tomorrow, gotta sleep now. :)**_

_**Chris D: Sweet dreams princess 3 **_

_**Dean W: Fuck off! :P **_

Chris and his jokes. Sometimes I wanted to punch him with a bat. But now, I was too tired to bother. I threw myself on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

§§§ The Next Day; At School §§§

I hoped that it would be peaceful day, but I NEVER get what I want. Before my first class started, Balthy ran up to me and confronted me about my lying yesterday.

"Listen, Dean, you're my best friend and I'm not really angry. I can understand you, really, but I'm still warning you. Cas isn't as good as he makes himself look like. He's fuckin' smart and he knows that. I don't want him to hurt you" Balthy said sadly.

"He won't. Trust me. But thanks Balthy" I answered. Balthy hugged me and we both went to our classes.

In class, I didn't really pay attention. I sat next to a shy boy named Louis. He didn't talk that much, he just concentrated on his homework etc. But when he decided to use his social skills, he was quite nice. I nearly jumped off my seat when I felt something hitting my head. A piece of paper. I looked around the class and saw the cheerleader girl that tried to use me to get a date with Cas glaring angrily at me. I sighed and threw it away. Soon, the bell rang and I left the classroom before that bitch could talk to me. I was REALLY happy to see Castiel standing there, smiling at me.

"Hey" he just said, before kissing me. I noticed that everyone was watching us, but well, I couldn't care less! "You mind skipping 2nd class? I want you to meet someone special" he smiled again.

"Who? Wait, I don't wanna know yet, just let's go" I answered.

"Great! Come on!" we went into the cafeteria which was empty because it wasn't lunch time. But then I saw some people sitting on a table in a corner. Cas pulled me in that direction.

"Hey, guys, that's Dean, the boy I'm dating. Dean, that are my brothers Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Uriel and Raphael" he sat down next to Gabriel and gestured me to sit beside him. I was about to say something like ,hey' but I stopped myself. I mean, that are Cas brothers, if I said one wrong word, they'd hate me forever and then my dating with Cas would be over before it even started.

"Nah, don't worry, we're all nice and Cas doesn't listen to us anyway" a thin, blond boy, Michael, told me. I was stunned, but then I remembered- he could read peoples minds. Shit.

"That's good to hear" I said, giving him a smile. Micheal seemed like a nice guy.

The guy next to Michael, Lucifer, a tall boy with dark brown hair looked at me and said: "Deano, Cassie's the biggest diva in our family, means if he likes you, you have to be cool"

"I'm not a diva, jerk" Castiel said. "Tell him, Dean!"

"Forget it, you are Cas" I gave Lucifer and Cas an amused look.

"Now you stab my back too? You hurt my feelings" Castiel spoiled playfully.

"I already start liking him" Lucifer said.

"I told you he's cool. But you all never believe me" Gabriel shouted.

"Hey, I find it cool that you like me but talking about it makes me feel embarrassed" I said shyly. Everyone laughed. Well, not everyone; now I noticed Uriel, a dark skinned, fat boy and Raphael, a dark skinned thin boy, sitting next to Michael. Both of them glared angrily at me. It was obvious that they didn't like me. I didn't realize how long I was looking at them.

"What's your problem, human?" Raphaels expression was still cold as ice. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Cas immediately looked at him. Their expression wasn't any friendlier than Raphaels. I've never felt more uncomfortable. I knew everyone of them was about to say something, so I quickly did it myself.

"Nothing. What's yours, except for your bad mood?" I grinned. I rather felt like running away, but I knew I had to stand up for myself. And I saw that the 4 nice half angels gave me surprised, but amused looks.

"My brother going out with a filthy, little human" Raphael answered.

"Well, I'm not happy either with my almost-boyfriend having a rasistic, stupid brother. You're an half angel, aren't you? You rather look like an angry roadrunner" I said. Okay, now I was ready to die. Raphael stood up and wanted to jump on me, but Lucifer and Michael hold him back. Castiel pulled me close.

"Raphael what the fuck are you doing?" Castiel screamed. Raphael still fought against both of them. Instead of holding him, they threw him across the room.

"Get out. Immediately. And leave Dean alone. Otherwise you'll have trouble Raphael!" Michael told Raphael, who gave him a last, evil look before he left. I was surprised to see a thin boy like Michael using such strength. Yeah,he was an angel, but he looked weaker than me.

"You betray your own family for a human? I didn't expect less from any of you. You all are reckless and weak" Uriel, who didn't say anything before, shouted and left. Michael and Lucifer took their seats again. It looked like that was normal for them! For a short moment, I rested my head on Cas shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I apologized when I looked up again.

"Dean, that isn't your fault. They're always like this. God, I'm so dumb, I shouldn't have introduced you to them" Castiel looked into my eyes with a sad smile.

"Yeah Deanie, don't worry, they just hate every being except for angels. Just forget everything they say, I do the same" Gabriel tried to cheer me up.

"Good standing up to Ralphy though. Not many people are brave enough to do that when he gives them that I'm-Like-A-Stone expression" Lucifer laughed.

"Thanks. It's just…I feel bad for causing trouble, I mean, there are your brothers" I looked around the room.

"Nah, not really…It was always rather Micky, Luce, Gabe, Anna me AND Uriel, Ralphy and Balthasar" Castiel said. "Remember the first time I brought Roy home with me? They freaked out because he's a demon! That was awesome! Oh, Dean, I have to introduce you to Roy. He's my best friend and he's freakin' awesome. He'll love you"

"You never call us ,freakin' awesome' when you introduce us to anyone" Gabe spoiled.

"Yeah, because you're freakin' annoying" Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Respect your older brother, Cassie" Gabe answered.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off"

"We need to go. Right now" Michael suddenly stood up and everyone looked at him.

"What's cooking?" Lucifer asked worried.

"I-" he looked at me with a apologizing look.

"It's none of my business?" I asked.

"It's not that. Just, the more you know, the more you are in danger Dean" Michael said.

"You'll be alright on your own?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not a baby Cas" I answered annoyed.

He smiled and kissed me. The others said goodbye before they left with Michael. Well, at all, the first meeting with his brothers wasn't THAT bad.


End file.
